


Danse Macabre

by kissmyapplejuice



Series: GNBCAAC Halloween Prompts [3]
Category: GabeNath - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien finds out, Canon Compliant, Danse Macabre, Duet, Established Relationship, F/M, Piano, Post canon, Secret Relationship, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyapplejuice/pseuds/kissmyapplejuice
Summary: Their duets were always beautiful, but will Gabriel and Nathalie be found out as they play their macabre tune?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: GNBCAAC Halloween Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975645
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts





	Danse Macabre

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, it's me again. Bringing you another prompt from the GNBCAAC prompt list, and I'm excited about this one. I love the idea of Nathalie playing the violin, and Danse Macabre is one of my favorite pieces. I hope you enjoy this piece (bonus there is a NSFW edition of this that you can find in my GNBCAAC series on my dashboard)
> 
> If you would like to know the prompts just copy this link here (https://discord.gg/KGG8fGU), and come join us. We would love to have you.
> 
> Prompt: Gabriel and Nathalie duet on piano and violin respectively for the piece Danse Macabre - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NsYMD620-u4
> 
> Disclaimers: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir are not owned by me because alas if they were…Gabenath would have already happened

“I’m surprised you let Adrien go out tonight.” Nathalie says as she tucks her last file into her briefcase.

“His homework was done,” Gabriel walks calmly over to her desk, “and you did convince me.”

“I’m very good at that, aren’t I?” She smiles as he places a tender kiss on her cheek, his hand wrapping around her waist.

“Very.” His thumb strokes the lines of her ribcage. “I also wanted to spend some time with you. Do you have to go home tonight?”

Nathalie turns to him, smiling softly. They had agreed to take things slowly and tentatively explore their relationship without Adrien knowing just encase things didn’t work out. The boy had enough discourse in his life without the two adults in his life making things exceedingly uncomfortable for him if they didn’t work out. However, the boy was due back within the hour which left little time for them.

“Gabriel, we agreed…”

“I know,” Gabriel presses his forehead to hers, “but I would much rather have you here. We haven’t had a lot of time together lately.”

She pulls him tighter against her, playing with the ends of his graying hair, “Adrien will be home soon.”

“Play a song with me?” Nathalie’s lips quirk into a smile at his suggestion. Gabriel had been quite obsessive about duetting since finding out she played the violin.

“One song,” She quickly kisses his lips before walking towards the conservatory, nestled in the back of the manor, “but then I’m going home.”

“Of course.” Gabriel’s fingers intertwine with hers as they walk, chatting about the day until they enter the conservatory.

“What would you like to play?” Nathalie pulls her violin case from its resting spot, placing it on a table while Gabriel settles himself at the black grand piano. As she waits for his answer, she flips the case open revealing her dark-stained violin, a gift from her grandfather that had been passed down from generation to generation. Her fingers run over the strings before pulling it out.

“I’m not sure.” Gabriel turns to her as she tucks the instrument under her chin, bringing the bow up to check it.

“Well, tis the season,” He watches in fascination as Nathalie brings the bow across her strings, tuning what little imperfections there were with ease, “why not Danse Macabre?”

They smile at each other, “It’s been a while since I’ve played that.”

“Would you like me to pull the music up for you?” He senses the playfulness in her voice, and Gabriel readies himself at his keys.

“I think I will manage.” Nathalie raises her eyebrow as she walks to stand in front of him. She knew how much he loved to watch her play, and Gabriel smiles at her in appreciation. He nods to her, and she begins to pluck at her “G” string while drawing her bow slowly across, signaling the start of the piece. Gabriel gently rolls his notes, and they continue their fleeting passes until a brief pause.

The silence doesn’t last long as the dance begins. She focuses on his pacing making sure to not rush him, but soon she gets lost in her own world as she watches her fingers move across the strings in the familiar pattern. Gabriel’s piano twirling in the background as she allows the beautiful piece to overtake her senses.

Gabriel watches her with fascination. He knew the piece by heart. It had been one of his favorites to play in boarding school, but he never had such a lovely violinist to watch. Every pass of her bow. Every movement as she almost dances along with the notes. Every twitch of her lips as she lets the music overwhelm her. Every part of her was beautiful. He smiles as his own senses get overwhelmed by the passionate tune.

* * *

“Father, Nathalie, I’m home.” Adrien walks into the grand entrance of the manor, but when he sees the lights off in the atelier his eyebrow raises. The faint sounds of a violin and piano duet echo through the vacant home, and Adrien finds himself unconsciously moving towards the haunting melody.

“The conservatory?” He creeps up, pressing his ear to the door to hear that, indeed, the music was coming from behind the grand black doors.

Adrien eyes the doors with confusion, and thinks to himself, ‘ _But no one has been in there for so long_.’

Taking a deep breath, Adrien silently pushes the door open, sneaking inside. He sees Nathalie and his father playing in perfect sync together. He watches her in awe, both in hypnotic admiration and newly gained knowledge, as she passionately pulls and pushes her bow across the strings, her scales both fast and precise. However, what he notices more is the way that his father is looking at her.

Hiding in the shadows of the room, he waits and watches the other two figures. With the two final notes from Nathalie and his father, it takes all Adrien’s willpower to stop himself from clapping.

“I will never get tired of watching you play.” Gabriel pivots away from the piano, his hand extending to Nathalie. A gesture she readily accepts.

“I wish you would,” He pulls her onto his lap, their lips a whisper apart, “because you missed a few notes.”

“Worth it.” Nathalie smiles and presses their lips together. Gabriel’s arms wrap around her tighter as their kiss begins to grow in passion, her hand wrapping around the back of his neck, but Nathalie is the first to pull away. Adrien stares at them with some shock, but it quickly fades as he smirks.

_'I knew it. Just his assistant, my foot.'_

“No,” She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and tries to get up off his lap, but Gabriel’s grip won’t relent. “Gabriel, Adrien will be home soon.”

Adrien steps out from the shadows with an innocent grin, “Adrien is already home.”

The two adults freeze in horror as they slowly turn towards the teen.

“Adrien!” Nathalie once again tries to get off of Gabriel, but in the shock, Gabriel’s grip only tightens.

“It’s about time.” Adrien turns on his heels, “I’m glad you two have finally come to terms with your feelings for each other,” he starts walking slowly out of the room, “You play amazingly, Nathalie, we should duet sometime.” With that last comment, Adrien disappears to his room leaving two stunned adults in his wake.

Nathalie finally pulls herself from Gabriel’s grip, rushing over to put her violin safely in its case, but Gabriel remains in stunned motionlessness. It isn’t until Nathalie comes back over, punching him squarely in the arm, that he is shocked back to reality.

“Ow!” He rubs his arm while looking up at her with pleading eyes, “what did I do?”

“This is your fault,” Nathalie goes to run after the boy, but Gabriel pulls her back to him causing her to fall and straddle him.

“I’m not worried about it,” His fingers pull down the collar of her turtleneck, placing tender kisses onto the sensitive column, “he seems happy about it, and now you don’t have to go home.”

Nathalie lets out a resigning sigh as she relaxes into his embrace, “Fine.” Gabriel pulls back, beaming up at Nathalie before covering her lips with his again. Danse Macabre just solidified its spot as his favorite piece of music.

**Author's Note:**

> Eeek I love the troupe of Adrien just always walking in on them when they are trying to be sneaky. It's my favorite. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Again, there is a NSFW version of this story, so please feel free to go read it...
> 
> However, please give this one some love. Leave me a comment and a kudo because I am a big sucker for them, and they give me a spike of seratonin in my big sad brain.
> 
> Love,  
> KMA


End file.
